1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors. More particularly, the invention relates to the fabrication of semiconductor packages.
2. Background Art
Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, include antennas for receiving and transmitting voice and data information. These antennas are typically coupled to front-end modules, which can be encapsulated in an overmolded semiconductor package and housed on printed circuit boards in the mobile communication devices. However, consumer demand continues to increase for small-size, feature-rich mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, at competitive prices. As a result, manufacturers of cell phones and other communication devices are continually challenged to find a low-cost, small-size antenna.
In one conventional approach, an antenna can be fabricated on a main printed circuit board in a mobile communication device, such as a cell phone. Although having a low fabrication cost, the antenna provided in this conventional approach consumes valuable area on the main printed circuit board, which is undesirable. In another conventional approach, an antenna can be formed by extending a wire along the inside edge of a mobile communication device and soldering the wire to a module that is mounted on a main printed circuit board. However, in this conventional approach, the additional cost associated with assembling the wire antenna is undesirable.